Love Vs Friendship
by SecretInvaderKay
Summary: Gaz and Zim started out as allies, but will they become more, meanwhile Dib and Meg are becoming closer but is Meg hiding something? ZaGr & DaTr, Sorry I suck at summarys;P Rated T for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA, So here is my new story hope you like;), Okay sorry I've been really busy, but I realized how short this was so im fixing to by re-uploading it so sorry:(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

Meg P.O.V

I was at skool, everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch, I was sitting with Dib where we always sat, we were good friends I enjoyed talking about Bigfoot,Vampires,Aliens,etc I didn't mind we were two believers against the world and Zim or at least that's what Dib said, we got along great, I just feel bad for not telling him.

"Look at him" Dib said gesturing to Zim

"Yeah, what about him" I said

"He's a disgusting filthy space boy" Dib said

I just laughed, a kind of fake laugh I felt bad for not telling Dib my secret

"Were two believers against the world and Zim" Dib said

"Okay Dib whatever you say" I said uneased when I saw Zim was staring at us

"Are you okay Meg?" Dib said

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure you, seem a little uncomfortable?" Dib said, uneased when he saw I was staring at Zim

"I'm fine" I said, still staring at Zim

"Okay...Um so do you want to come over after skool?" Dib asked,"We can plot our next plan for exposing Zim" sparing a disgusted looked towards Zim.

"Um sure" I said

"So I'll see you after skool" I said

"Yup" Dib said, as the bell rang again to go back to class

* * *

Meg P.O.V

As bell rang we all ran to the two front doors,The rest of class was boring, really boring, I was happy to be leaving here.

"Hey ready?"I asked, Dib, when we met up outside the skool.

"Ya let's go"Dib said as we started to walk to his house, Zim watching  
from the skool yard.

"So how do you think we should get the cameras in his house?"I asked,  
Dib talking about, Zim, of course.

"I don't know, we can't get pass his gnomes though" Dib said

"Yeah" I said thinking about it

"Hey remember the other day at the parent teacher night when his fake  
robot parents went crazy" Dib said with a chuckle referring to Zim

"Yeah, I said laughing he really blew his cover"

"Yeah" Dib said as our laughs and smiles started to fade away again

"Dib will you promise me something?"I said calmly

"What?"Dib said

I paused "That we will be friends forever" I said worried that he  
would hate me if I ever told him

He looked at me "Yeah. . .I promise" he said as we leant in toward  
each other as we were about to kiss when Zim out of nowhere came in-between  
us(WAIT! Were we really about to kiss? No, pssh, were only friends… right?)

"Hey what are you filthy humans doing?"Zim said so formally

"Planning how we were going to get evidence of you so we could kill and  
dissect you" Dib said

I hid my head and smiled so they couldn't see

"Oh, you silly earth larva that's not possible no one can catch the  
Almighty Zim" Zim said arrogantly

"Why are you following us, Zim" I asked, surprisingly bluntly

"Umm. . .Well I was on my way home when I saw you two so I decided to walk  
with you guys" Zim said, innocently

"Mhhmm, but how could you be on your way home when your house is that  
way" I said pointing in the opposite direction

"Yeah, what's your excuse now Zim?" Dib said, crossing his arms in  
front of his chest

"The Almighty Zim needs no excuse" Zim said pointing his finger in  
the air

Just then we had finally made it to Dibs house

"Finally! now the Almighty Zim is  
going home" Zim yelled, running in the direction we came.

"Whatever" Dib said

"Okay, sure bye" I said

As Dib and I walked to his front door and Zim ran away in the opposite  
direction to his house.

Why was he acting so weird? I wondered

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry the first version was so short, but don't forget to review I LOVE reviews;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I took so long, I never expected to be this busy, and I have so much to do, and school is coming up, yeah it's crazy. But today I bought some Adventure Time DVDs; Ha! Epic. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

Chapter2

Zim P.O.V

I ran away from the Dib-Stinks house well kind of, I didn't go far because I stopped when I saw they were inside.

"I thought we might have another chance" I said to myself

"But I guess I was wrong" I said again to myself as I moved closer to the window to watch them once I knew they were inside

I was looking in the window when, BAM! The house door flew open….. When I saw her face I knew my plan

"Why are you spying on me" Gaz said, through clenched teeth, not looking up from her gaming device.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU ACUSE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM OF SPYING!"I said

"Then what were you doing?"Gaz said, getting mad, and looking up from her game.

"Well Umm…..AHHA! I have come to tell the Dib-sibling, that I have grown to find you attractive" I said, about to throw up, 'HAHA! Like I would ever find a _human_ attractive' I thought

Her brow rose one of her eyes opening a little "Fine then" Gaz said leaning in towards me like going to kiss me

I thought I was going to be sick "Keep calm it's for the mission" I told myself

As we leant in closer, I closed my eyes, and rite then I was punched in my squeedly spooche.

**A/N: Zim would have chickened out, if she would have kept leaning. You know cooties;)**

"AHH! my squeedly spooche" I yelled

Gaz snickered "Did you really think I was going to kiss you?"

"UUUGGHHHH!" was all I said in reply, still lying on the ground in pain, which she of course had no problem with.

"NOW! Stay away from me, or I will plummet you into a nightmare world from which there is no awaking" Gaz said, evilly.

"You'll UGHH!…It'll grow on you" I said, clutching my still hurting stomach, and leaning up.

"And soon you will love M-…" I was cut off, by the front door opening.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!"

* * *

**A/N: Yup, thats me; cheesy me, if you guys haven't noticed; most my stories are cheesy. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update sooner next time;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! you got a new chapter:D well I decided I was going to have to take my time with this story, sorry but I've been busy, I think I already said that anyway, Megs, character will develope and quit being so quiet soon. enjoy;P**

**Discliamer: If I owned Invader Zim I would NOT be wrighting this story;P**

* * *

Gaz P.O.V

Then Dib came out yelling

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Dib yelled, running out the front door.

"I didn't touch the Dib-sibling _she_ hit, Zim" Zim said, getting up fully.

"I don't care Zi-" Dib started to say, but was cut off by Meg.

"I thought you went home, Zim?" she said

"Yes, well you see…..(he stopped to think of a excuse) AH! yes you see, Zim _was_ leaving until, the Gaz-Human came out the door and stopped me" Zim said

I glared in his direction, opening one eye a little.

"No I didn't" I said, venom in my words.

"And now me and little-Gaz have something to tell the Dib and Meg-Mate" Zim said, ignoring me, but this time really catching my attention.

"Wha- I-I mean were friends but mate- I mean" Dib said, stuttering, and blushing, in embarrassment.

Meg just stood there quietly, her cheeks flushing red.

"I-mean.. wait what do _you_, and Gaz have to tell us" Dib said, seriously, but still trying to changing the subject.

I looked around about to say something, but was cut off by, Zim.

"You see little Gaz, and, Zim, have developed these so called feelings for each other" Zim said, impressively calm, because I was about to rip his limbs off until; Dib said something.

"Is this true Gaz?"Dib said

I was about to say NO! And kill, Zim until I realized how much this bothered, Dib, and I liked that, Yes very much

"Unfortunately…Um yes its true *gag* Zim and I Li-(I was about to say like each other but I was about to vomit)" Zim just stared at me weirdly.

"I mean, I don't hate, Zim, as much as I used to" I said, Zim was as shocked as, Dib, was, it was hard resisting a chuckle after seeing their faces, except, Meg who looked disturbed, but kind of mad.

"GAZ!"Dib yelled, in shock

Zim laughed "HA! the almighty Zim was not lying" Zim said

"Leave NOW!" Dib said, enraged and still kind of in shock.

"Fine…" Zim said, and then thought for a moment.

"Ok, Zim will leave Gaz-Human would you like to accompany, ZIM! On his walk home?" Zim asked. (I wanted to scream NO! then doom him soooo bad)

"NO! she doesn't" Dib said, getting more mad by the second.

I thought about it, and just because, Dib, said that, and because I knew it would make him mad.

"Yes, I would love to, Zim" I said, holding back a smirk at, Dibs face, but also still a little mad about this whole thing.

Dibs mouth fell open in, shock, and rage.

"Well lets go then" Zim said, arrogantly.

As, Zim and I started to walk away, Dib ran and jumped on, Zim, they both fell and started fighting .

I kind of wanted to watch, and I had a feeling, Zim, was going to win, but and then again Dib was getting kind of strong, do to his and, Zims, frequent fights.

"GAZ!" Meg said, desperately, wanting me to split them up

"No, this is too fun" I said, with my normal monotone, but obviously enjoying their 'fight'

And then _of course_, Meg had to ruin the fun, and break them up, and as soon as they stood up.

"Lets go, Zim" I said, sending, Dib, a evil glare, daring him to follow.

He looked scared, Zim, and I left, leaving a mad, Dib, and a confused Meg behind.

* * *

Okay this chapter was a little longer, I hope you enjoyed. When October comes I may not even be able to update, I'll probably tell you later, but right now I'm supposed to keep it on the DL. Anyway don't forget to review. See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! okay well you get some of Megs P.O.V. This chapter is just a filler sorry, I leaving in like an hour to go on vacation with my BFF, so sorry if theres anything wrong with this chapter, or the others;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Invader Zim;P **

* * *

Meg P.O.V

I wonder what had just happened did they really like each other no they couldn't they're faking….but why would they fake something like that? But I fake something's….wait no that's different I told myself I looked at Dib confused he had a look of anger and confusion.

"Are you ok?" I asked, Dib

"… Oh sorry….um no" Dib said

"Ok maybe I should go….Um talk to you tomorrow at skool" I said

"Ya….Um ok see you tomorrow" Dib said

"Wait you want me to drive you home?" Dib said

"Um…Thanks but I'll walk, I need to think" I said

"Um.. Okay bye" Dib said

"Bye" I said, walking away

On my way home, I had a lot to think about

"Should I tell, Dib" I thought to myself

"No..I can't" I said to myself aloud, getting some odd looks

"*sigh* I'm turning into Zim… Stupid, saying thoughts aloud" I said, quietly to avoid looks

"But Dibs my friend, and I shouldn't keep things from him"

"But if I tell him… he'll hate me" I argued with myself, and I really hated that though

"Why should I care if he hates me?"

"*sigh* Maybe because he's my only friend" I said aloud again

"UUUGGGHHHH" I yelled aloud, walking up the path to my house

Dib P.O.V

I stood there for a little while, in the front yard, I was confused, and livid, but also sad.

"How could Gaz…Were supposed to dissect Zim, in front of the whole world NOT buddy up and befriend him" I said, aloud, but quietly

"I can't believe her…and Zim WILL pay big time" I said to myself, I had grown and built some muscle over the years, but I was still weak tall, and skinny

Zim had grown too, and even though you can't see his muscle he's really strong, unfortunately.

And so with that I went in the house, to wait for Gaz to get home, I could _try_ to lecture her but I have to be careful, she _can_ kill me in one second, with anything in her hand or around.

And so I went inside and lay down on the couch with my laptop, seeing what was going on with the Swollen Eye-Ball it seemed to calm my rage.

Zim P.O.V

I was kinda shocked that Gaz played along with my plan, happy but shocked so we walked towards my house quietly, but I was walking with pride, I felt achieved.

I was staring at Gaz of course, playing her Game Slave it was uncomfortable walking with her, I wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she could murder me at any given second.

'Staring at her she was very creepy…but pretty compared to other female filth on this planet' I thought to myself

"NO curse that thought she's a filthy human, with that ugly dress" I argued with myself when a cold breeze blew in, I shivered a little and looked at Gaz who didn't even shiver but her purple hair blew in the wind.

'She actually looked kinda attractive with her purple hair (now to her shoulders it had grown over the years) Not that I'd ever tell her'

I stared at her as we were walking, her brow rose opening her eye a little, her face turned angered and she threw her G.S on the ground, and mumbled some curse words, that I couldn't make out.

And then she noticed, I was staring at her, and she was already mad

"What?" Gaz asked trying to calm her self

"what?" I whispered back

"You were staring at me" She said raising her brow opening her eye a little again (That was one of her signature looks)

"WHAT YOU DARE ACUSE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?!" I yelled

"Uhhmm…Yeah whatever Zim" She said looking at the ground

"It's just you looked so..Hideous" I said, calmly. But that got me punched in the face. By time I got up she was at my door step.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys where I was going, I'm going to Beavers Bend O.K;) R&R THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is long, and boring. Sorry, there's a couple more fillers till the real action. Thanks RP**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or Adventure Time**

* * *

It was nearly dark out as we walked up to the my house we got to the door, of course my gnomes were turned off, I reached for the knob- when the door was pulled open

"YAY! MASTA AND SCARRY GIRL HAVE COME HOME!" Gir yelled

"GIR Shush you're hurting my antennae" I yelled back

"Both of you shut up before I DOOM you" Gaz said, holding her ears

We walked in the house, and Gaz sat on the couch. I was about to ask her a question when-

"WHO WANTS WAFFLES!?" Gir ran in with a pig in his arms, and yelled.

"Actually Gir, I do" I said, walking towards the kitchen, I stopped and looked at Gaz.

"Don't you want some of your Earth-Waffles?" I asked Gaz

"Sure. Dib, won't get pizza this late anyways" Gaz said, walking into the kitchen.

We both sat down at the table waiting on Gir to start the waffles

"DOO DEE DOO DEE DOOOOO!" Gir ran in yelling

"Gir! don't put soap in these" I demanded

"AWW! but I like the soap" Gir said, a little tear welling up in his eye

"You can put soap in yours. just not mine" I said

"AWW! SCARY GIRL WANT SOAP!?" Gir yelled

"No Gir, I don't" Gaz said, irritated

Tears started to grow in Girs eyes "OKAY! WEEE HEE HOOO!" Gir yelled

Gaz opened her eyes, and rolled them at Gir

"So why did you accompany Zim, is his plan?" I asked

"I wasn't going to, until I saw how mad Dib got. and I liked that, so I said yes" Gaz said, with a evil voice

"YES yes, Zim liked seeing the Dib-stink mad too" I said

"WAFFLES FOR MASTA AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Gir yelled

"GIR! She is not my Gopher-friend? She's Zims allie!" I said, as I shoved waffles in my mouth.

"WOO I LIKE GOPHERS HEHE!" Gir yelled

"Gir, the scary monkey show is on" I taunted, desperate for peace.

"HEHE WOO I LOVE ME SOME SCARY MONKEY SHOW..COME ON PIG" Gir grabbed his pig, and ran in the other room, to watch the Scary Monkey Show.

Gaz started to eat, some waffle like me

"Allies?" Gaz said

"Yes, you and Zim, are in a partnership now. to annoy the Dib-stink" I said

"And what makes you think I'll be your allie?" The purple haired girl spat

"Hmmm, AH! Zim will give you weapons" I taunted

"I do like weapons...Fine but I get to do, and say whatever I want. AND I'm not taking orders from _you_" she said

"Wha- Everyone obeys the Almighty ZIM! OBEY ME!" I yelled

"Quit yelling! I am NOT taking orders from you. How many times do I have to say that?" Gaz snapped

"Then no deal. Zim gets to be leader!" I said, crossing my arms .

"Fine. Bye" Gaz said, standing

"HA! Zim knew yo-Wait! Where are you going?!" I said

"I'm leaving, I don't like your offer" She said, shrugging before heading towards the kitchen door.

"Fine" I said. And with that she left. It wasn't until she got out the door, that I remembered, that this wasn't only about bothering Dib. I needed her for another mission!

I jumped up and ran through the living room and out the front door. It was dark out but I could still see her. She was already down the road."WAIT! Dib-Sibling!" I yelled. Suprisingly she stopped.

"What" She yelled back

"You-I- You didn't finish your waffles!" I yelled

"Keep them, freak!" She yelled, before turning and walking again.

I sat there for a second, before caving. "WAIT! Zim accepts your begging! You can stay- as long as you do what you want!" I demanded, but she kept walking.

"Gaz-human come back! We can be allies. And Zim will let you do what you want!" I yelled, as I ran to catch up with her. "I'll give you a sonic-canon!" At that she slowed down. "I'll let Gir serve you!" She kept the same slow pace. "I'll buy you pizza!" At that she stopped completely, and turned around.

"Fine Zim. But if you go back on anything, I WILL leave , and not come back. Got me?" Gaz said. I nodded

"Zim Accepts! Now come finish your waffles! While we talk" I said, in a leaders tone.

"Whatever, stupid" Gaz said. Then she took in a deep breath, and we went back to my base.

~In The Kitchen~

"Okay, but were going to have to act real, if we really want to get under Dibs skin" She said

"Yes under his skin, MWWAHAHAHA!" I laughed, evily.. Gaz was staring at me.

"What Does ALMIGHTY ZIM Have a waffle on his face?" I asked

"No. Just a spider" Gaz said, with a shrug.

"AHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off ZIM! NOWWW!" I yelled, panicking, Gaz grabbed a plate, and hit me on the face, while squishing the bug.

"AHH!- Oh thank IRK!" I exclaimed. "Oh, and I guess kind of thanks Gaz-Human Beast thing" I mumbled

"Thanks for what, Zim?" Gaz asked

"Killing Zims attacker. I know you care SO MUCH! About ZIM! But I can handle myself" I said, arrogantly.

"Attacker? I was just hitting you to hurt you. I couldn't care less if that spider, wrapped you in its web, cooked you, then barfed a tiger, that ate you, Zim" Gaz said **(A/N: HA! Sorry I was watching Adventure Time;P)**

"LIESSSSSS! YOU LIE!" I yelled

"Yeah, Whatever. I got to go Zim, see you tomorrow at skool" And then she walked out the door. And I sat there for a second before getting up.

"I feel good about how today went" I said going down the toilet to my base.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I had fun on my vacation, I got back yesterday:) But I think I may have to take a break from this story, I have writers block, that's why the chapters suck. But I am in no way abandoning it, I will NOT do that. Well See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Things got a little crazy & I started school. I'm going to try to update sooner. Well enjoyXD**

**Diclaimer: I sadly Do NOT Own Invader Zim**

* * *

Gaz P.O.V

I left Zims house on my way home I had to get new batteries for my Game Slave, but I decided that I would do that tomorrow after skool, because I was tired. As I walked home I thought about today

"I wonder why Zim chose this plan? I'm mean there's plenty of other ways to annoy Dib" I wondered, Oh well who cares. As I turned the corner I saw my house I walked slowly to the door enjoying my last moments of peace, because I knew that he would kill me with questions when I got in.

"UUGHH his annoying voice was going to hit me as soon as I step in that door" I thought, but then opened the door and went in.

Dib P.O.V

I sat there on the couch waiting for her to get home, it was already 9 p.m.

"Where is she...Zim better not have hurt her" I said to myself, just as the front door opened.

"Gaz! Where have you been?!" I yelled

"Zim's duh, now shut up your voice is annoying" Gaz said, in her normal bored tone

"Zim!" I whispered to myself through clenched teeth

"I'm going up to my room" Gaz said, heading towards the stairs

"No you're not" I said, Gaz just gave me a death glare. I gulped, but continued.

"What were you doing at Zims house for so long?" I ask angrily

"It's none of your business, now leave me alone" Gaz said. Way more ticked than me

"Listen Ga-"I was cut off by Gaz, hitting me on the back of my head. Then she went up to her room.

I didn't push it anymore. I didn't want to be Doomed again "shiver" just the thought of last time made me nearly throw up.

"I couldn't move for days" I whispered to myself bringing back that horrible memory

"*shiver* anyway I'm going to bed" I said to myself, and then went up stairs. Even though I knew I couldn't sleep, this Gaz and Zim thing was going to bother me all night.

Gaz P.O.V

Just as I thought. as soon as I walked in the door Dib hit me with questions. His voice was so annoying, I got so mad I thought I was going to have to Doom him again. I thought it would be funny watching him be mad about 'Zim & I' fake relationship.

Oh well I'm going to bed now I need some sleep if I'm going to have to deal with Zim and Dib tomorrow "Ughh" Just thought made me want to Doom both of them but there was something about Zim that made me feel different weird but good "Hmmm" anyways like I said I need to get some sleep.

Gaz P.O.V

I woke up a little earlier than normal, hoping I could walk to skool alone. So I walked down stairs, still wiping the sleep from my eyes, and went in the kitchen but of course when I turned the corner there was Dib eating his cereal.

"Gaz? What are you doing up so early? you usually don't get up till 30 minutes before we leave" Dib asked

I just snorted and put some toast in the toaster, I was not in the mood for cereal today and I wasn't in the mood to yell at Dib if he ate all my cereal either.

So I ate my toast, then went up to my room to get dressed, in my usual black skinny jeans, grey striped long sleeve shirt, and a black vest over that. And of course my signature skull necklace.

I grabbed my Game Slave1 (since the batteries were dead in my GS2) and walked out the door while playing it (Dib has a car but some days he walks with me. I have a car but I hit one of my class mates and it broke. "stupid girl" I thought) "Gaz! Wait up" Dib yelled as he was trying to catch up with me "Dib I'm only walking. Wienie" I thought to myself, as I kept walking he finally caught up with me.

"What's the rush, Gaz?" Dib asked

"I just want this day to be over with" I said

"What did you and *gulp* Zim get in a fight? Cause if he hurt you I-" Dib asked

"DIB! Just shut up Zim didn't hurt me, and your being really annoying...I just want this to be a quiet walk to skool" I said

"Gaz?" Dib asked quietly

"I don't want to talk right now" I snapped

Dib just nodded not wanting to upset me. And so the rest of the way we walked quietly. We finally made it to the skool, as soon as Zim saw Dib and I he ran up to me.

"Hi Gaz-girlfriend" Zim said at this Dib clenched his teeth as hard as he could, without breaking them. That brightened my mood a little.

"Hi" I said back, as Dib Zim and I started to walk to the skool door together. Dib still mad.

Zim and I had the first and fourth classes together and PE, so thankfully I lost Dib as he had to go to his locker on the other side of skool. He's been trying to get one by mine since the beginning of the skool year, but they wouldn't let him move. Zim and I had our lockers three Lockers apart so we walked to ours together just to push our 'love' act and make Dib more mad. I sighed as I put in my locker code something was bothering me.

"What's wrong Gaz-Human? Are you trying to mess up ZIMS PLAN?!" Zim asked

"Just got a lot on my mind" I said

"Well if it's about our plans worry no more" Zim said. and with that I raised my eye brow

"We will go to Zims base tonight and discuss" Zim said

"Okay?" I said

"Well we need to spend more time together anyway or the Dib-stink will get suspicious" Zim said

"Okay" I said as the bell rang to go to class Zim and I had this class together. But I didn't want to be around him unless I had to.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya' go. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for taking sooo long. I also wanted to say THANKS! to everyone who has left a review, It's the reviews that make my dayXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life seems to get in the way. I just wanted to say THANKS! to everyone who reviews, I love reviews. They also let me know what I need to change, I DO except critisism:) Well anyway I know I don't have many but I decided to start posting my review responses before the chapters. So here they areXD**

**Chapter6 Review**

**DreamStoryWeaver:**

**... 0_0... Was it just insinuated that Gaz just might be taking a shine to Zim?**  
**BTW, I get that Zim talks in the third person sometimes, but I don't remember him doing is quite this much. Is he imitating what a 'cool' kid might do?**

**Reply: It seem like she might be...Read to find outXP Thanks! For pointing that out. I notice it now that you said that. On some parts he was trying to be 'cool'. But now that I see I'll fix itXD Also THANKS for being the only reviewer on chapter6 XD**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do NOT own Invader Zim, OR it's charactersDX...:P**

* * *

The first class with Mr. Huss was boring as always I already knew most the stuff, I was pretty smart. So I sat and played my Game Slave. The teacher wouldn't tell me to stop they were all to scared to, they remembered what happened to Mrs. Johnson she shouldn't have messed with me.

All my classes were boring. PE was a little fun I got to watch the coach throw balls at Zim when he argued, and I got to kick a couple guys butts for messing with me, that really helped blow off some steam.

But now Zim and I were in the second to last period and Mrs. Bitters was the teacher in this class. why the skool board promoted her I don't know I didn't feel like messing with her so I didn't even play my GS1 in her class, so it was a long class about how we were all doomed and were going to die cause we couldn't fend for ourselves. The only interesting part in that class today was when some stupid kid brought a snake that Zim threw at a girl which bit her, and then she got sent to the principal's office for yelling at Zim.

And so I spent the last class playing my GS1 and then the bell rang "Okay no homework tonight" the teacher said. I finished my level on my game then pause it "I miss my GS2" I thought to myself as I walked out of the class room and to my locker

"Gaz! Gaz wait up" Dib yelled, but I kept walking of course.

"Gaz-Zim" Dib said, out of breath. But also with a smile on his face

"What about Zim?" I asked, raising my eye brow opening my eye a little.

"He got detention" Dib said, with a smile.

"How did he get detention?" I asked

"Well we were in class and some girl kept staring at him, and after a while of asking her to stop he threw a wad of paper at her, which ticked off her boyfriend who went over there to beat him up. But Zim stabbed him with a pencil till he was bleeding while yelling something like "Taste the rainbow" and then he got sent to the principal's office" Dib said, with a shrug

"Fine… bye Dib" I said, walking towards the principal's office

"Wait Gaz! where are you going?" Dib asked

"I'm going to get Zim out, then I'm going to his house" I said

"You can't go to Zims house!" Dib said

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I was far away from Dib but he still backed up in fear

"YOU DON'T DARE tell ME what to DO" I yelled. Scaring other students.

"Gaz listen. This is what I wanted to talk to you about this morning" Dib said. Still kind of scared

"Sorry! I can't hear you!" I said, as I ran away. I was guessing Dib went home, since I didn't see him following.

As I turned the corner I saw a green figure standing behind a door and I heard a fat mean man talking to him. of course it was the principal "If I'm going to get him out I'm going to need a plan" I thought to myself as I stood outside the door "Hmmm…Ah I got it" I said to myself.

* * *

**Hope you guys like itXD I know I'm not the best writer... But please stick with me:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry for being away so long. And then I come back with another short chapter... I'm just too busy to update more often. & My family's kind of hectic & crap;) I know excuses, excuses. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews:**

**FantageNeonz27: Thanks! I'm am going to continue, just very slowly. Please stick with me, but I understand if you don't:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim, OR any of its characters.**

* * *

Gaz P.O.V

I was standing outside the door to the principal's office when I heard the fat man(principal) say "Now get going you kids make me sick" then Zim hissed and walked out of the room, when he got out and saw me standing there.

"Gaz-Human? What are you doing here?" Zim asked

"I came-"I was cut off by the principal opening the door

"Ahh! another kid who are you and what are you doing here?" The principal asked

"I'm sorry I was trying to find a bathroom" I said trying to sound innocent

Zim caught on to my act.

"New kid" Zim said with a smirk

"Umm yes I'm new sorry I have to go" I said still trying to sound innocent

"Yeah, yeah. whatever" The principal spat

I left, or at least acted like I left. As I was walking away I heard the principal say

"Now go to detention I'll see you in two hours" He said as he walked back into his office

After I knew it was safe I walked back quietly until I saw the door that said 'Detention' I turned the knob and walked in, surprisingly it was only Zim and one other weird kid with green hair. I cleared my throat and Zim finally looked up at me not knowing I was there before.

"It's safe" I said

"The Almighty Zim knew that… He was just waiting for the Gaz" Zim said. I was a little

Shocked at first hearing Zim say my name without any add-ons, and to be honest I kind of liked it better when he used them…Wait! No I didn't, I'm Gaz. He shouldn't even be saying my name without fear!

"Yeah sure you did Zim, now let's go before the principal comes" I said as we were walking out the door. I heard someone coming

"I have to hide, sit down" I said running to the closet in the room, but still in a clam voice. Zim ran and sat down, the other kid was asleep the whole time so he didn't even know Zim or I was in there

"Who are you talking to?!" The principal asked, his chins flopping around as he moved his head searching the room.

"Um no one Ma'am" Zim said

"Hmmm, whatever! I'm leaving so stay quiet, I don't want to be here anymore than you do" The principal said. Then he left back to his office.

"It's clear" Zim said. So I came out of the closet.

"Okay, now let's go" I said

Zim and I left the skool and were on our way to his house but something felt weird, I felt like we were being watched I was looking around

"Is something wrong Gaz-Human?" Zim asked

"I'm fine. It just feels like we're being watched" I said

"HA! Silly Gaz, no one is watching us" Zim said

"I wish I felt that way" I said

"You are being as paranoid as the Dib-stink" Zim said

"DON'T EVER COMEPARE ME TO DIB" I said my words full of venom.

"Yes, yes whatever Gaz-human" Zim said opening the door to his house only to be greeted by Gir jumping on his face and holding on tight. Zim and Gir were rolling on the floor, Gir screaming I couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight.

"I MADES MASTA A PREEE-SENT!" Gir yelled still on Zims face, as they were rolling on the floor.

"GIR! LISTEN I HAVE A SECRET" Zim yelled talking over Gir's yelling

"OOOO MY MASTA HAS A SECRET FOR MEEEE?! "Gir yelled, then stopped for a second and listen as Zim whispered something in were his ears supposed to be.

Then Gir saluted and ran up to me, looked at me for a second then jumped on my leg and yelled

"MASTA'S FRIEND IS SOOO SCARY" Gir yelled

"Get OFF me!" I yelled kicking my leg, and then Gir flew across the room and hit the wall and fell on a rubber pig.

"AWWW" Gir said tears in his eyes. I thought I hurt him at first until

"PIGGY LOVES ME!" Gir yelled and started to run around with the pig.

"GIR! Go watched that horrible earth-show about the monkey" Zim said

Gir stopped running for a second and looked at Zim "OOOO... THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW?! COME ON PIG" Gir yelled, then he jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. only to reveal a mangy looking monkey sitting on the screen.

Zim headed towards the kitchen gesturing for me to come, so I followed

"Thank Irk that's over with, I'm actually kind of glad the human filth made that show it keeps Gir quiet" Zim said

"Yes you need to learn how to control him better" I said

"WHAT! The Almighty Zim can control anything he wishes" Zim said, as arrogantly as ever.

"Anyway Zim has to work you can watch tv with Gir or something just don't touch anything" Zim said as he was flushed down the toilet in his kitchen going to his base.

* * *

**Hope it was decent... I'm sick right now, so I figured it was a good time to update. Feel free to give me any advice on any part of the story. Because honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just kind of comming up with it as I go;)**


End file.
